Theft
by Miro
Summary: Max finds something of hers in Logan's apartment. PG for a little language. *Complete*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do not own the setting. You know does. 

Summary: The answer to a challenge by Lynni: "Logan took Max's Tryptohane after serching her apartment in Pilot. What if she finds something else in of her's in his apartment? She might or might not confront him." 

Note: Takes place sometime after _The Kidz are Aiight_. 

__

Italics denote Max's thoughts. ~~~~~~ denotes a change in scene. 

Max knocked on Logan's door. When no one answered, she called out, "You better open up this door quick, or I'll be forced to kick it in!" When still no one answered, she decided that Logan might get pissed at her for breaking down his door, so she decided to pick the lock instead. 

"Hello? Anyone home?" _Guess not._ Max walked into the kitchen and helped herself to an apple. She walked into the computer room and plopped into Logan's very comfortable computer chair. 

I guess he needs a chair this comfortable to sit at the computer for so long. Though I wonder if he ever used it when he was in the wheelchair? Hmm, I'll have to ask him about that. Max propped her feet on the desk finished her apple. 

I wonder what slimebag is going to feel the heat next? The first couple folders Max looked through dealt with the Sector Police extorting money. _Old news. _

Max picked up another one. _Shit! Logan is in BIG trouble! I have one picture of the few happy weeks of my childhood, and he steals it!?! _ Max folded the picture along its creases and put it in her pocket. 

She ran up the stairs to the roof and stood there for a few seconds before running and jumping for the next building, nearly crossing the entire high rise district like that before going down a fire escape. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan unlocked his and walked in. "Max, you here?" When no one answered, he went into the kitchen and put the bag of groceries on the kitchen table. "Good, now she can't get mad at me for being late." 

Logan set out the dinner he had prepared earlier on the table. Then he lit the candles and sat back to wait for Max. Two hours later, when it became clear that Max was not coming, he snuffed out the candles and went to bed.

Note: This is my first fic, reviews and suggestions would be much appreciated. 


	2. Counseling

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do not own the setting. You know does. 

Summary: The answer to a challenge by Lynni: "Logan took Max's Tryptohane after serching her apartment in Pilot. What if she finds something else in of her's in his apartment? She might or might not confront him." 

Sorry this took so long to get up. I got distracted by that truly annoying thing called school. 

Note: This takes place sometime after _The Kidz Are Aiight_. 

Italics denote Max's thoughts. ~~~~~~ denotes a change in scene. 

Original Cindy sighed, "Girl, you need to calm down and tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what's up." 

Max stopped pacing and plopped down on the couch. "I get to Logan's apartment and no one's there, so I let myself in. I'm waiting for him to show up, and what do I find but my sole picture from my time with the Davises! He stole it! Right out of my room!"

Original Cindy fought back a laugh. "Boo, that's it? I thought them black helicopter dudes were after you, or somethin'."

"What do you mean _that's it_? Between Manticore and Lucy's family, I didn't exactly have the happiest childhood. But for a few weeks, when I was with the Davises, I was happy." 

Max's voice softened, "I had hung around the same area for too long, and someone reported a homeless kid. I got picked up and the social worker assigned the Davises as my foster parents. They were real nice. They showed me what it was like to be a kid. Then they had to move to take care of Mrs Davis' mother. 'Cause I was only a foster kid, I couldn't move across the state border. Before they left, they gave me this picture of a picnic we had. "

"So you found this picture at money bags' place, and, let me guess, you didn't even stick around to ask him about it. Right?" 

Max nodded. 

"So, what're you going to do now?" 

"I'm debating between dismemberment and skinning him alive."

"Boo, you're my homegirl, straight-up, but sometimes you're an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Yes you are. Now I'm going to tell you what you're going to do. You're going to go over there and show him that picture. Then you are going to restrain yourself from killing until he's finished groveling. If you still want to kick his ass, by all means do so."

"And why would I want to listen to that?"

"Because you know as well as I do the only reason you're so worked up is 'cause money bags got a little peak behind that hard-ass, not-a-care-in-the-world show you put on for him. And the rest of the world, for that matter"

"Whatever."

"I'm tellin' you, boo, you're going to regret it if you don't go over there."

"I'm going for a ride." Max grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. 

Original Cindy rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "When is she going to learn?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max gunned her baby down a mostly deserted street. _What does she mean, 'that's it?' He stole my picture! The only time he could have gotten it when I asked him to grab my bag from my bedroom before we did the Spencer bust. That was a month and a half ago. He's had it for a month and a half! I can't believe I didn't know that it was missing. I've just been so worried about Brin that I haven't really been thinking about much else. Maybe Cindy's right. Maybe I should go over there, let him try to explain. _

Max made a U-turn. _And if I don't like his explanation, I can still kick his ass. _


	3. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do not own the setting. You know does. 

Summary: The answer to a challenge by Lynni: "Logan took Max's Tryptohane after serching her apartment in Pilot. What if she finds something else in of her's in his apartment? She might or might not confront him." 

Once again, sorry it took so long. I'm currently working on the last part, so it should be up soon. 

Note: This takes place sometime after _The Kidz Are Aiight_. 

Italics denote Max's thoughts. ~~~~~~ denotes a change in scene. 

Max let herself into Logan's apartment through an open window. She landed with a barely audible thud, and padded gently to the computer room, fully expecting to see Logan hard at work. But he wasn't there. 

Max stood completely still and listened for any sign of life. She followed the sound of breathing to Logan's bedroom. _ So he does sleep every now and then. I was beginning to wonder. _When she entered the room she saw Logan lying on his back, with the covers up to his chest. 

The corners of Max's mouth twitched. _He looks like a little boy. _Max sighed. _Is Cindy right? Am I just mad 'cause he saw something I didn't let him? _Max started to pace. _It's nice to have someone like Logan to go to. I don't want to…_

"Max?"

__

Oh, shit. 

Logan propped himself up in bed, and groped for his glasses. "Max, is something wrong?"

Max quickly regained her composure. "You could say that." Her eyes went cold. "I came over for dinner, and look what I found." Max held up the picture. 

Logan winced when he focused on what Max was holding. 

Max noticed Logan's expression. "Yah, that's right. I found it. You can thank Original Cindy for this. Letting you explain, I mean. So you got exactly sixty seconds to think of something good."

Logan swallowed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it…"

"Damn straight."

"…but you look so beautiful and carefree in it. It intrigued me, so I stuck it in my pocket so I could look at it more closely later. I meant to return it, by I haven't had the chance. Max, I said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm sorry."

"You sure are."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

A thoughtful look crossed Max's face, followed quickly by a smirk. "Well, I _am_ hungry."

Logan let out a sigh of relief. "Great. Come back in the morning, and I'll have a breakfast for you like you've never imagined."

Max grinned evilly. "Uh, uh. I'm hungry _now_."

"Max…"

"I missed dinner on account of you."

"…It's two in the morning. Come back in six hours, and it'll all be ready."

"No. You asked, this is my answer. Now get your lazy ass out of bed and cook me dinner."

Logan's face fell. "Fine, but if I collapse of exhaustion, it'll be your fault."

Max got up and walked to the door. When she was in the doorway she turned around and said, "If you're not in the kitchen in exactly four minutes, I'm coming back here and dragging you out there myself."


	4. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do not own the setting. You know does. 

Summary: The answer to a challenge by Lynni: "Logan took Max's Tryptohane after serching her apartment in Pilot. What if she finds something else in of her's in his apartment? She might or might not confront him." 

Note: Takes place sometime after _The Kidz are Aiight_. 

__

Italics denote Max's thoughts. ~~~~~~ denotes a change in scene. 

Max was watching something on the TV in Logan's living room as he came out of his bedroom. 

"What's that?" Logan asked. 

Max smiled slyly. "Oh, nothing."

Logan glanced at the screen. It was a home video of Logan when he was ten. He was demonstrating to his family his Tae Kwon Do prowess. And constantly falling down. 

Max tried to stifle her laughter. "You never told me you know martial arts."

"I'm not sure you could call that 'knowing'," Logan said dryly. "Did you have to pick this one?"

Max turned around. "Hey, turnabout's fair play."

Logan walked into the kitchen, rolling his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~thirty minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Max, breakfast's ready!"

Max uncurled herself and turned off the TV and VCR. "About time!" she called back. 

Upon walking into the kitchen, Max was assaulted by a combination of mouth watering smells. 

Logan pulled out a chair. "Please, ma'am, have a seat." 

Max arched an eyebrow. "What's this all about?" she asked. 

"One of the things I _did_ learn as a kid was how to be polite. Please, sit down." Logan offered the seat again. 

Max sat down and wondered what was next. Logan put a plate full of food in front of her. 

Max stared at it in wonderment. "Ok, there's no way you could have made all this in half an hour. What's your secret?"

Logan winked at her. "I'll never tell."

"Whatever." Max began wolfing down her food as Logan watched her. 

Exactly seven minutes later, she was done. 

Logan looked at Max with admiration. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat so much food so fast."

"You've never seen Tinga when she's hungry."

Logan put the dishes in the sink. "So, are we even?" he asked. 

"Sure. But you gotta do me a favor." 

Logan was wary, "What's that?"

Max grinned, "Let me show you some moves. Your butchery of Tae Kwon Do was criminal."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep! Come on, we can start now."

Logan groaned. 

"Don't be a baby." Max pulled Logan out of his seat and led him into his living room. "Stand like I am and mimic my movements."

Max and Logan spent the rest of the night on Tae Kwon Do. 

Finally finished! :D


End file.
